1. Field
This disclosure relates to cameras for recording events in a stadium, arena, or theater environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Sporting events and theatrical productions may be performed before live audiences in venues such as stadiums, arenas, and theaters. Such events may be recorded by one or more film or video cameras that are typically located outside of the seating regions of the venue. However, a camera located outside of the seating regions cannot reproduce the view of a fan or spectator within the venue.
To provide a more realistic fan's perspective of an event, a camera may be placed within a seating region of the venue. A remotely operated camera may occupy only a single seat location. However, a camera mounted at the height of a seated spectator may not be useful when spectators in front of the camera stand, which typically occurs at the most exciting portions of the event. Alternatively, as shown in FIG. 1A, a camera 122 located within a seating region may be mounted on a support structure 142 that elevates the camera 122 to a sufficient height such that a line of sight 125 of the camera passes above spectators, such as spectator 102, standing in front of the camera position. Unfortunately, when a camera is elevated to see over standing spectators, the camera 122 and support structure 142 will partially obstruct lines of sight 105, 107, 109 of spectators 104, 106, 108 seated behind the camera.
FIG. 1B shows a schematic top view of a camera 122 disposed in a seating region 110 of a venue. When the camera 122 is supported at a sufficient height to see over a standing spectator, the camera 122 and the associated support structure may partially obstruct the view of spectators seated (obstructed seats 112 are shown shaded in FIG. 1B) directly behind and to the left and right of the camera position. Since the obstructed seats may not be salable or may be sold only at a reduced price, placing a camera in a seating region is commonly said to “kill” a number of seats. The number of seats that are obstructed by the camera 122 may be defined, in part, by the lines of sight 126, 127 from the camera 122 (and the spectators seated behind the camera) to the extremes of the camera's field of regard, such as a court, playing field, or stage where the event being captured occurs. In the example of FIG. 1B, 15 seats are at least partially obstructed by the camera 122. The number of obstructed seats may be more or fewer than 15.
Throughout this description, elements appearing in figures are assigned three-digit reference designators, where the most significant digit is the figure number and the two least significant digits are specific to the element. An element that is not described in conjunction with a figure may be presumed to have the same characteristics and function as a previously-described element having a reference designator with the same least significant digits.